


Make It Up To You

by Badassium1970



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Reaper - Freeform, Soldier 76 - Freeform, deadlock - Freeform, mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Jesse knew he was the reason the mission failed, he wants to make it up to Gabriel.





	

When Jesse had basically been forced into joining Blackwatch he wasn’t ecstatic about it, although it did beat waiting around in a jail cell before they decided to off him or he died of either terrible conditions or old age because he wouldn’t be let out. He was much for waiting around so Blackwatch seemed better.

Then he found out he would spend a year maybe two just training before he actually got to go on a mission. It was fucking stupid in McCree’s mind, he’d been in a gang for years of his life, he knew how to fight, knew how to shoot a gun and had an impressive kill rate, well he wasn’t that impressed that he had killed people who didn’t deserve it, but Deadlock would kill him if he didn’t comply to their demands. He was thankful that a large amount of them were dead, although he wished he was the one to do it. Why Reyes decided he deserved saving Jesse didn’t know, but he was thankful and wanted to prove himself. Maybe part of that was the fear of facing the same consequences he had in Deadlock.

Gabriel could tell that Jesse hated training, and honestly barely needed it, the only thing he really needed to learn was patience. He tried to get Jack to shorten the amount of time McCree spend training but of course the poster child wanted to do everything by the books.

By the time Jesse’s eighteenth birthday came along he was halfway through his training and Gabriel saw great progress and got Morrison to watch over him for a week to see what he though. Although Jack didn’t want to back down he could deny that Jesse was extremely talented and the mission they were preparing for wasn’t that big a deal if failed. It was just trying to retrieve a payload, some items that had been stolen from a museum. I wasn’t what they would usually do but since the Omnic Crisis had calmed down for the moment and the UN were getting suspicious as to why Overwatch had used money yet had no documents of where or how they spend it, so it didn’t hurt to help stop some petty crimes and retrieve some old bones to keep the UN at bay.

Of course on paper the mission looked easy, but looks can be deceiving. The payload should have only had a few people guarding it until some gang planning to sell it came and retrieved the bones. When the team got there that was not the case. There were around twenty-armed gang members and McCree recognised every one. The gang sometimes worked with Deadeye, retrieving items for financial gain so Deadlock could do the important stuff and not waste their time or risk getting caught.

Jesse knew he should have just let it go, but some of the stuff they had given Deadlock, well they should have questioned it. They helped Deadlock treat Jesse the way they treated him. They also helped gave the equipment to kill people.

“Jesse, what do you think you’re doing?” Gabriel whispered trying to hold the younger man but failing. He was shocked that Jesse didn’t stop for him. It seemed Reyes was the only person he listened to. Right now though, the only think he could hear was his blood rushing and memories of the worst years of his life.

McCree began firing shots without care, tears forming in his eyes, obscuring his vision but he still killed six of them before the other members of the gang noticed that someone was killing them off and they started shooting at Jesse who was pulled down by Gabriel and he dragged them over to the plane so they could drive back to the base. The other members of Blackwatch remained, and Gabriel knew they wouldn’t be in danger, but he would still send some support as soon as they got back to the base.

The ride back was silent. Jesse knew Gabriel was mad, and was scared about the consequences when he got back to the base. He tried to keep his emotions at bay but tears slipped down his cheeks. Jesse wiped them away as discreetly as possible hoping that Gabriel wouldn’t notice.

When they were back at the base Morrison was already waiting for them. Jesse should have known Gabriel would have messaged him to say what happened, and although he knew that was fair since Reyes was in charge of Blackwatch but Morrison was in charge overall and therefore he had to be informed about everything. However, Jesse had a shred of hope that maybe Gabriel liked him enough, or at the very least of the would feel sorry for him and not tell Morrison.

“Go to the meeting room,” Gabriel told Jesse before Morrison began yelling at him. Before Jesse could get away he heard Morrison saying, to put it incredibly lightly, ‘I told you so’ to Reyes. That it was obvious that Jesse wasn’t ready. He was probably never going to trust any decision Gabriel made, Jesse knew that and had to live knowing he was the cause of that.

Jesse waited, shaking his leg due to nervousness. It was a habit Reyes was trying to break him of but Jesse couldn’t help it right now.

“Stop that ingrate.”

Jesse immediately stilled himself. He was scared that he was about to get sent to prison until he died. Maybe Reyes would do it himself.

He heard Gabriel sigh before he felt a dip next to him in the sofa.

“Care to explain what happened out there?”

Reyes’ voice wasn’t malicious, he didn’t seem to have any ill intent, but Jesse knew better. He had screwed up and knew that a good explanation wasn’t going to stop what was about to come, but he would try anyway.

“Those people out there, they worked with Deadlock, gave them weapons and other things, some they used on me. Seeing them after all this time brought up some bad memories. I lost myself, sorry jefe.”

Gabriel gave Jesse a smile and rubbed his back to comfort him. Jesse almost jumped away from the touch. He didn’t really like people touching him, but Gabriel was his superior so he could do what he wanted. That’s what Jesse had been taught.

“I’m sorry Jesse, I should have taught you how to deal with missions that are personal.”

Jesse shook his head, removing his hat, and placing it on the table by the side of the couch. His old boss hated when he wore his hate during circumstances like this, maybe Gabriel would be the same.

“No jefe, it was my fault, and I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Before Gabriel could say anything, Jesse was on his knees in front of him, hand snaking up Gabriel’s thigh, almost at his zipper already.

“Jesse? What are you doing?” Gabriel’s voice wavered. This kid couldn’t be doing this because he wanted to. Was he taught to do this whenever he displeased the people he worked for.

“I… I’m making it up to you, I… Don’t you want me to do this?”

It hurt Gabriel hearing how confused Jesse was, like he expected this because he thought it was normal. Anger spiked in Gabriel but he had to press it down for now because Jesse was in such a fragile state.

“Jesse, you don’t need to have sex with me as an apology. It’s not… it’s not right. How long did Deadlock do things like that to you?”

Jesse’s eyebrows furrowed and he spent a lot longer that Gabriel expected.

“Um, when I was fifteen I think. Pretty sure at fifteen. I really messed up and people were getting frustrated and took it out on me. I just kind of went along with it cuz I thought they could do that, it was normal.” Jesse could feel tears forming in his eyes again and he couldn’t hold it back this time. Gabriel picked the boy off the floor where he was kneeling and laid him down on the couch, head on Gabriel’s lap. He began playing with Jesse’s hair to calm it down.

“It’s okay cariño. You’re not there anymore, nothing like that is going to happen to you here, I promise.”

Gabriel maintained his promise to Jesse and looked after him, taking on training him almost full time no matter how much Jack protested. He made sure to prove Jack wrong about Jesse and soon saw Jesse build himself into a great man. That scrawny, mouthy teenager was now a completely different person to most people but Gabriel could see that he was still fragile at times, and although Jesse remained professional in front of the team he now lead as well as in front of Jack and Ana he still mouthed off to Gabriel, and Gabriel let him. He had taken a liking to the younger man, and at first was afraid to make a move in case it came off that he was doing something similar to Deadlock, but Jesse had fallen for his ex-commander somewhere along the way, and he made that move Gabriel was afraid to.


End file.
